Love Mode
by morphodoll
Summary: A collection of oneshots of NarumixKiri based on 30kiss. All that he knew was that he couldn’t bring himself to eat anything even if it's starting to produce weird sounds out of fear that he might throw up.
1. Spring Air

**Title**: Secret  
**Author/Artist**: morphodoll  
**Pairing**: Narumi x Kiri  
**Fandom**: Beauty Pop  
**Theme**: #2; news, letter  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own except the kids names.

* * *

Spring cleaning. She repeated those words in her mind.

Who invented that event?

What was so special about it?

Why it had to be done on spring while you can eat dango all day and sleep under blooming sakura tree?

Kiri looked rather unamazed as she watched Narumi sorting things out in the box. He was humming rather happily, as she quoted him, "spring is the reborn of new life" 10 minutes ago as he forcefully screamed in her ear to make her wake up. Crude, she thought, he even dragged her off the bed and made the kids squirt water at her face with their water gun.

And…he just had to record all that and laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Now, she was _threatened_, _blackmailed_ and _forced _by her husband to do the spring cleaning or he will make a special screening of 'how ridiculous she looks like' with their parents next week.

"Kiri, tie this for me!" Well, usually she would be too lazy to do it and considering what he had done to her earlier; she was absolutely furious – _BUT _– his excitement and smile was contagious. (Of course, he didn't know that!) She couldn't help but to smile back and squatted down to help him, he have to buy her that new candy after this.

The kids were also helping, thought it looked like they were throwing things everywhere, but it's the thought that counts, right? "Mama! Look what we found!" Assa was carrying this little cute box with frills and ribbons, while Kyo was carrying another set of shoe box. She smiled gently as Assa and Kyo plopped down beside her. Narumi shrugged and ruffled their hair as he got up to throw the big black thrash bag outside.

"We found some letters but we can't understand it too much…," Assa brightly explained as she opened the box. Come to think of it, she didn't recall of seeing a box like that- or maybe like her husband always said, she is too lazy to recall things and have problematic memory. Kyo was busy following his dad outside. The kids were about 5 now, and certainly it had been hectic for her and Narumi with all the questions the twins had almost every single day.

"Ehem…," Assa cleared her throat as she took out an old looking piece of paper from the box. "P- err-Puffyhead- err, Mama is that the right word?" Kiri certainly looked surprise as Assa shoved the letter to her hand and sat on her lap. She looked startled for a second as she scanned the content of the letter but then she smiled contently as she looked in Narumi's direction.

A perfect revenge.

"Let Mama read this for you, okay Assa? " Assa nodded cutely and peered into the letter.

"_Puffyhead, _

_What the hell are you thinking when you left me? Don't you know how horrible I felt when you said that you're going to leave? I can't even bring myself to meet you at the airport. I_-,"

Kiri narrowed her eyes as Narumi and Kyo entered the door and deliberately raising her voice. "_I don't know how to say this, but I guess I don't want to lose you. You even heard me confessing, right? But, then you even have the guts to give me hope- you gave me your cap! What do I supposed to think_?"

Kiri smiled slyly at a now frozen Narumi. 1, 2, 3 yes, he began to blush and harshly tried to snatch the piece of paper from her hand. "Oooh, Papa is blushing!" Assa pointed out, even smokes were coming out from his ears. Narumi successfully snatched the paper as Kiri didn't even put up a fight. But, then she pulled out another piece of paper from the box and gave him another sly smile.

"_Puffyhead,_

_Today, I'm so happy to get a call from you. Even if the others were talking to you longer but I_-,"

"Kiri! S-s-stop that! Why are you messing with my stuff?" Narumi yelled loudly with an even brighter shade of red painted on his face. Assa and Kyo both watched in awe as Narumi tried to take the box from Kiri's hand. She was ducking, squatting and even done a yoga posture to avoid his grasp. He stopped to pant from the movement. How in the world a lazy person like her can move that fast?

Oh, victory _was_ so hers.

"Sooo~," Kiri drawled as she gave him her menacing look. "…this cute frilly, lacy box is yours?"

"EEP!" Narumi reflexively put his hand on his mouth to prevent more embarrassing secret from leaking out. "It's not mine! It's Chisami's! I can't find another box to put all the let-," again his hand flew instinctively to shut his own mouth before blurting out another high-pitched 'eep!'.

"Aww~ Shou, you know I'm really touched. When I'm in the States, your e-mail had always been;

'_Puffyhead, I'm going to beat you. Got that? Wait for me, or else! And be careful of guys_'," Kiri was mimicking his way of talking as Narumi again, frozen in place. "Never thought that you're a hopeless romantic," she deliberately tapped the letter to his now stoned face.

"I-I, I, it was too embarrassing! How can I send those letters to you, anyway? It's sound stupid and cheesy and mushy…," he sighed as he slumped his back on the wall, covering his burning face with his hand. She slipped beside him and signaling Assa and Kyo to coax him. "Papaaa~ Assa thinks that it's very cute for Papa to do that!"

Narumi looked over to Kyo who looked like he didn't care. "I…want to do that for my future girlfriend too, Papa." Narumi sobbed dramatically as he hugged his children tightly and mumbling something like 'oh, you guys are really Papa's sweetheart'. Kiri smiled sweetly at Narumi, making him blush all over again.

"You know, Shou, I would be really happy to receive those letters."

_Anything from you makes me happy, actually._

Kiri stood up and gave Narumi a kiss on his cheek as she went to the kitchen. _Guess spring cleaning is not that bad. _

_

* * *

_So, I guess reviews are very welcomed?*winknudgewink*_  
_


	2. Lovesick

**Title**: Lovesick  
**Author/Artist**: morphodoll  
**Pairing**: Narumi x Kiri  
**Fandom**: Beauty Pop  
**Theme**: #1; look over here  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own, just the title inspired by F.T Island's Sarangahlee.

* * *

This was the first time he had those air sickness.

Or was it lovesickness?

Whatever, all that he knew was that he couldn't bring himself to eat anything (even if it's starting to produce weird sounds) out of fear that he might throw up.

Moreover, did the plane just shake…or was he the only one who felt that? He felt light-headed now, the blood rushing to his head- the symptoms just got worse.

After arriving, it took for the worst, cold sweats were forming, his legs were trembling and his face was burning; he didn't even meet her yet!

Strolling the trolley that was filled with trophies and certificates slowly, he looked down indecisively.

What if she already has a stunning Caucasian boyfriend? A very cool, hot, tall...damn, he was being delusional up to this point!

And where the hell the barf bag when you need it? He should bring it with him.

"Naru-naru!"

All the weird thoughts fled as soon as she threw her arms around his neck.

He could wait later to show off all the trophies, he thought as he tightened the hug.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, sorry~ going to make it up with the next chapter!


End file.
